


Unexpected Cameo

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A private time for Ryuji, just him a locked room and a magazine. Just that there's someone unexpected in it





	Unexpected Cameo

What the hell was Ann even doing in the magazine? Ryuji covered his face with his hand and groaned. He had missed the announcement for this month’s magazine and just ordered as usual. It was hard enough getting the magazine and sneaking it past his Mom. He liked to be on top of things but come on now, he was not trying to get any nasty surprises.

He glanced at the magazine through spread fingers and groaned again. She was killing him at school, she was killing him in the metaverse, during phantom meetings. Why exactly was she showing up during his private time too? Could a guy have any peace? Was this not allowed?

He had been all worked up too. MavyMae was on the cover and that swimsuit had him all worked out the moment he took the magazine out. He had been panting by the time he had carefully locked his door and thrown himself on his bed.

Then he had flipped the damn thing open with one hand the other shoving down his pants when he had gotten an eyeful of Ann. And his traitorous dick just got harder.

It shouldn’t have! He should not be rewarding her for this bullshit. Couldn’t he have any peace? He should jerk his dick to any other page. Like the front one and MavyMae.

Or even flip through and eye the other models. He knew someone would be in there with a nurse costume or even a costume from a drama. That would be perfect to get off to. He could eye the quality pictures and get off in the privacy of his room.

Or he could eyeball his crush and do something he had done many times before. The difference here would be that he would be looking at her while he did it. Would he even be able to look her in the eye afterwards? Ryuji groaned softly before he reached for the magazine. His traitorous dick was still hard and the moment he picked up the magazine he just got harder.

“This is so fucking annoying.” He hissed as he shoved his pants down to his knees. “Damn this to hell Ann.” His thumb brushed across his cock before he sighed and stroked himself properly. From tip to base, a slow rhythm to work himself up as he held the magazine up to his face. The glossy picture was incredible but nothing like the real thing.

The real thing smelled nice and the normal smile did more for him than this did. She was glossy and all made up here, a real classy girl but Ryuji had seen Panther. That was sexy too.

He swallowed as he worked his cock. Looking at her picture, thinking about her was only turning him on more. He knew what her hair felt like, soft and like a dream. He even knew how soft she felt against him. Thanks metaverse, it was good for something.

He had been crushing on her for ages, not just her looks. She was cute too. a body that didn’t quit was nice and all but she was a good person. Which was why this unrequited nonsense of his had to stay behind closed doors and inside bathrooms.

He toyed with the head of his cock until he shuddered and coaxed precum to flow. The strokes he did from then felt even better. A tight grip around his cock, slow just the way he liked it. Toyed with the sensitive head and the underside until his legs twitched and his breathing sped up.

His cock throbbed and twitched in his grip, his entire skin felt hot but Ryuji stuck to his pace with gritted teeth, hurrying only meant he would fire off a shot and still want to go again. Drawing it out made him feel so good that his feet trembled afterwards.

Coax and tease himself, that was the way to it. All his best spots until he could not take it and then slow down and build it up again. He gripped the base of his cock with his eyes fixed on the picture of Ann. She was just so sexy and her eyes. He had no idea which Ann he liked best. His dick responded to all of them. That was just terrifying.

His cock was wet from the precum he had coaxed out. Every time his hand slid over his dick he had to shudder at how good it felt. Even though it was his own hand. Well, it was not as if he was going to feel anything but his hand anytime soon.

Besides, his hand was giving him some pretty good service as it was. Good old dependable right hand. Ryuji twisted his grip as he sped up his pace. Tight at the base, a twist when he made it to the head of his cock. A little loose when he was sliding down the middle of his shaft. It was an arm workout but it made his body tremble.

His cock jerked with every tight grip and every tease. He stroked a finger across his wet slit and bit back the shout that wanted to escape. It felt so good and getting to look at Ann as he did it. It kept him twisted up inside.

The wet sounds of his hand on his cock as he stroked himself off. The feeling of his hand on his cock. Getting to look at Ann on the page in his magazine, she was so damn hot. Her legs, her face and hair. All things he wished he could touch. She was so damn soft. What he would give to have her hands on him. The thought was so incredible he could not even picture it.

Ryuji teased the underside of his cock until he had to sit up. he was close and with every tease and back off he felt it more and more, the precum had his hand wet. His pace was more him jacking it than teasing now.

He let the magazine fall to the bed and groped for the tissues and covered his cock just in time. He panted softly as he came his eyes on the photo of Ann that had sent him into a dazed mess. She was so damn pretty but he thought about her enough as it was. Did she have to pop up in his jerking off time too? Come on Ann.

 


End file.
